


center of attention

by hazukinagisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically louis wears a dress, cross dressing, does this even have a plot i mean it's a bunch of smut, uh okay so how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukinagisa/pseuds/hazukinagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that could go through Louis' mind was how much of a bad idea this was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	center of attention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to post this here because I'm too embarrassed to post it on my tumblr.

Louis stands in front of the long mirror hung up in his bedroom and he lets out a small sigh, turning from side to side as he gets a good look at himself. He doesn't think he exactly has an acceptable reason as to why he's dressing like this, - especially when his friend, his _best friend,_ is about to show up at his house. Louis picked the perfect time for this to happen. He waited until his family would be out on a small trip for the weekend, then he would decline the offer to go. It makes it easier for him to prance around his house in a pink, frilly maids dress. He even has the cute, white headband on. Looking at himself in the mirror, he can actually appreciate the way his body looks. The dress is pink, it has a white collar around the neck, the cuffs of the sleeves are white, and the entire thing falls perfectly above his knees. It's not too long, and it's not too short, either. He gives a few small twirls before he decide's he needs to stop screwing around so much, and he adjusts the tiny white apron he has tied around his waist. 

When he hears the sound of a door shutting, the only little confidence he just had completely shuts down. When he hears his name being called, he feels like he's about to die on the spot right there. "Louis, where are you?" He hears Zayn's voice again, and Louis quickly runs to his door and hangs onto the other side of it, peaking his head out of the room slightly so he can get a good look at the hallway. He knows Zayn is making his way up the stairs and he isn't sure how to respond to him. He always has time to change back into his normal clothes and make this situation not awkward, but instead he freezes there. "What's that on your head?" Zayn chuckles as he stops in the middle of the hall and crosses his arms, staring at Louis with a raised eyebrow. 

"Um, nothing." Zayn rolls his eyes and walks closer, then Louis holds a hand out quickly. "Wait, stop!" 

"What?"

"I.. Uh." 

"Why are you acting weird?" Nothing has even happened yet and this is getting extremely awkward for the both of them. Louis opens his mouth, then he shuts it, and he opens his mouth again and just lets out a sigh. Slowly, he opens the door and he can't even look up at Zayn as his cutesy little outfit is revealed. 

"Okay, I know this is bad-"

"Is this a joke? I have to know, is this seriously a joke?" Louis can't tell if Zayn is being serious, if he's disgusted, or if he's about to laugh at him. 

There are so many ways this could be taken wrong. 

"Well, I.. I mean, is it cute? It's cute, right?" Louis lets out this nervous laugh as he lightly takes a hold of the bottom of the dress, giving a small curtsy and he grins over at Zayn. He even twirls in a circle to show off the dress more, much like he did earlier in front of his mirror. And then he thinks, the longer it takes Zayn to respond rather than stare at him like he witnessed a death, it only makes Louis feel more uncomfortable. All that could go through Louis' mind was how much of a bad idea this was. "Zayn, say something." He mutters, his shoulders slumping in disappoint. 

He watches as Zayn swallows hard and it seems like he managed to gather himself up together. "Do you dress up like this when you clean the house or something?" He asks with a smirk, slowly approaching Louis. 

Louis didn't even move, he remained standing in the same spot he was in, and he allowed Zayn to walk around him, taking in sight of everything. He can feel as the bottom of the dress is ruffled lightly, then he feels it get lifted, and wait- "Zayn!" There's a _snap_ against his skin as Zayn tugs back on the waistband of the small, silk panties and he teasingly lets it go. Louis has to flip back around and slap Zayn's hand. "Did I say you could do that?" 

"I wasn't expecting you to be wearing panties." Zayn shrugs, and he still has that smug look on his face as his arms hook around Louis' waist, pulling him closer. 

The older boy has no idea how to respond - this is going exactly as he wanted it, but now he can't help as his face heats up, and he hesitantly loops his arms Zayn's neck. The arms around his waist slip down until they're under his ass, and he gets lifted up. For some reason, this immediately startles Louis and he tightens the arms that's clinging to Zayn's neck. "You better not fucking drop-" Before he even has the chance to finish his sentence, he's lightly dropped on the bed. He huffs a little in annoyance and watches as Zayn crawls on the bed with him, spreading his legs farther apart so he could move between them. 

Slowly, Zayn runs his hands along Louis' smooth legs gently, pushing up the dress more as he does so. He rubs the inside of his thighs, looking up to see Louis has a careful eye on him as he bites his lower lip. 

Zayn is really enjoying this sight right now, with Louis laid out on this bed with his face flushed, watching his every movement. Keeping eye contact, Zayn pushes up the dress even more and teasingly begins to palms Louis through the silk material. He sees the other bite on his lip even harder and rest his head back, covering an arm over his eyes. Zayn just chuckles, applying a little more pressure as he palms him. Louis bites on his thumb to keep quiet as he lifts his hips up, trying to get at least more of his friend's, - his _whatever's touch._ "F-Fucking stop it.." He groans out softly, still rocking up against the hand. 

"You sound pretty demanding right now." Louis can _hear_ the smirk in his voice and he hates it. He's about to say something again, make another complaint, but then he's gripped through the material hard and he can't help the embarrassing, high moan that slips out of his mouth. Leaning in, Zayn begins kissing along Louis' neck. Louis tilts his head slightly to expose more of it, letting out a soft pant and his hands grab on to the front of Zayn's shirt. "You put this on just for me, didn't you?" 

His neck is getting nipped and sucked at and he really doesn't want to be stubborn anymore, so he nods his head quickly, feeling more desperate and he moves his hands up to lightly press his fingers to Zayn's shoulders. Zayn turns his head and then he's pressing his lips against Louis', almost eagerly, and their tongues push against each other. Louis doesn't fight back, he allows Zayn to take control of the kiss. He runs his hands down and slowly gets the other's belt undone and he tugs it off, pulling it through the loops and he tosses the belt onto the floor. He hooks his fingers into Zayns pants and pulls him closer, panting softly into the kiss.

"There's a box under the bed." Louis said in a breathy manner, after they pulled from the kiss. Zayn looks at him with a grin as he moves away from him, reaching a hand around to search for the box. "And _don't_ go through it, just get what you need." 

"I think at this point, there's no reason to hide anything from me." Zayn chuckles, going to his previous spot between Louis' legs, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hands. He sets them aside so he can pull off the silk panties, and those are thrown aside. Zayn leans down to place a soft kiss on Louis' thigh, then he's being tugged closer and his hips are lifted slightly. Louis uses his elbows to support himself and he goes back to watching the other closely. 

Zayn pops open the cap on the bottle of lube and coats a few of his fingers, pressing one of them to Louis' entrance. "Fuck, that's cold!" Louis complains loudly, groaning as he tries to keep his hips still. All Zayn does is laugh, and he's working the finger in slowly. After a moment, Louis finally calms down and he's pushing down eagerly onto the finger, causing Zayn to pull it back and slip it in deeper. 

By the second one, Louis has his hands over his mouth and he's breathing hard, spreading his legs a little wider. Zayn lightly rubs a hand over Louis' hips, scissoring the two fingers inside of him. A moment later he pulls them out and re-coats them, along with a third, and he slowly works them back inside of Louis, watching his expression to make sure he's not pained. 

Soon, Louis was in the same state as he was in before, rocking his hips and letting out soft moans, eyes shut tight. He presses his hands down to take a grip of the bed sheets, biting on his lip as he whines low in the back of his throat. "G-God, just fuck me already.." He gasps, tilting his head back against the bed. He can hear Zayn hum to himself, then the fingers are slowly being pulled out, leaving him empty and he gives another whine in complaint. 

Louis lifts his head and looks at Zayn as he's getting the rest of his clothing off, and he sits up slightly. Zayn is next to him, rolling a condom on and he covers his length with the lubrication, giving himself a few small strokes. Louis grins a little as he keeps him pushed down, hooking a leg over Zayn's so he could properly straddle his lap. He holds the bottom of his dress up so he could position himself over the other, and slowly, he lowered himself. Sinking down he lets out a small hiss, burying his face in the other's neck. 

Zayn holds onto Louis' hips tightly, digging his fingers into his skin a little as he feels him take in his length and then Louis pauses, panting softly as he adjusts. Once he does so he's moving, gripping Zayn's shoulders as he lifts up and down slowly. He bites onto the bottom of his lip to keep himself quiet, but he can't help whining softly as he grinds against Zayn in small movements. 

Louis hooks his arms around Zayn's neck loosely, allowing him to guide him by his thighs, and Zayn lifts him up enough to thrust hard back into him, pulling out a small cry from Louis. Still working his hips to meet with Zayn's as much as he can, Louis leans in and presses their lips together again, kissing him a little messily to muffle his sounds. 

Then suddenly he's pushed onto his back with a small gasp of surprise, and Zayn has Louis' legs lifted up over his shoulders. Pulling back slightly, Zayn rams back into him and Louis can't help but practically scream out in pleasure. Louis keeps his head tilted back, hands clamped over his mouth to keep silent as he let out a quiet sob with every thrust. He feels a hand wrap around his length and it's pumped in time with Zayn's movements, and he's slowly taking his hands away to speak shakily. "I-I'm almost there.." He manages out, eyes shut tight. He pulls his legs away slowly and holds them around Zayn's hips instead, a little loosely, keeping his legs spread. 

Zayn leans in and rests his forearms down on either side of Louis' head, panting hard. "I'm close, too.." He groans out slightly, still moving in and out of him at almost an even pace. Within a few more rough slams into him, Louis was arching back and hitting his release, gasping loudly as he did so, and that was enough to have Zayn cumming on his own, spilling into the condom. He rocks in and out of Louis a few more times and then he pulls out with a small grunt. Tying off the condom, Zayn tosses it into the small trash bin near the nightstand. 

"We kind of ruined this dress.." Louis mumbles, laughing breathlessly as he pulls it off himself, dropping it onto the floor. 

"Nah, you did." Zayn grins, and before Louis had a chance to even relax, he was hooking his arms underneath him, picking him up from the bed. 

Louis frowns a little and wraps his arms around Zayn's neck. "Where are we going?" 

"To have a bath." Zayn kisses Louis' cheek, carrying him off to the bathroom. Louis groans in annoyance.


End file.
